Negación
by La llanta de Wamura
Summary: TYL. Se veía tan vivo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y volverían a la rutina. Pero la realidad era otra. Tsunayoshi estaba muerto.


Notas: básicamente drama. Me gusta el drama.

 **Negación**

Reborn asomó su cabeza para ver a la persona que descansaba plácidamente y para siempre en aquel ataúd. Un escalofrío le recorrió y sonrió amargamente.

—Dame-Tsuna… —murmuró el sicario. Su alumno le pareció más hermoso que nunca. Con aquel traje blanco y la corbata de oro, con las flores blancas a su alrededor, con la expresión suave que siempre lo caracterizo y con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Pensó que podría decirle al mundo que el cadáver de Sawada Tsunayoshi era el más bello que hubiera visto en su vida, y que su opinión tenía peso porque después de todo él había contemplado muchos muertos.

Controló su respiración, necesitaba calmarse. Se llevó las manos a las bolsas de su saco y luego dio la media vuelta dispuesto a huir del lugar.

"Eres una mentiroso, Dame-Tsuna, dijiste que cuando fuera lo suficientemente alto me comprarías un auto", medito Reborn. Mientras salía de la habitación observó a Gokudera acercase al lugar en donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amado jefe.

Hayato vio de reojo a la persona que se retiraba. Pero no le dijo nada ni hizo ademán de ir tras él para pedirle que se quedara un poco más. Sabía que el tutor del Décimo tenía que sufrir la perdida en soledad.

Considero que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante sería pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con su primer amigo.

Le echó una mirada a su amado Décimo. Las ganas de llorar lo embargaron, un nudo se creó en su garganta y los ojos le ardieron. Gokudera estaba seguro de que cuando llegara la noche la pasaría en vela, negociando consigo mismo para perdonarse por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Décimo… ¿está feliz allá?", preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta. "¿Fui una buena mano derecha?", preguntó de nuevo, "¿el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue agradable para usted?"… "¿puede escucharme una última vez? Tengo tanto que decirle…", Hayato vio todo borroso. Ah… las lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no logró escuchar los llamados de Yamamoto.

Takeshi sonrió de esa manera que lo caracterizaba al darse cuenta de que era inútil intentar obtener la atención de Gokudera. Así que optó por saludar a su jefe.

Se acercó al féretro y observó la figura de Tsuna. Se sintió extrañamente relajado pues le dio la impresión de que el castaño iba a levantarse en cualquier momento, abriría sus ojos y se sorprendería por verlo tan cerca, luego lo saludaría como siempre y le preguntaría qué tal había estado el día. Tsunayoshi se veía tan bello como en vida.

Después de unos minutos cayó en la conclusión de que no era así.

—No se supone que te vayas primero —murmuró Takeshi. No se suponía que Tsuna se fuera primero y lo dejara con el corazón roto. No se suponía que los hiciera sufrir, que los dejara sin saber cómo afrontar la perdida, que rompiera la promesa de que la familia siempre iba a estar junta, que no lo hubiera dejado decirle que estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida aquella vez que cayó de la azotea. No se suponía que las cosas fueran así, tan dolorosas, tan angustiosas… tan tristes.

Y afuera llovía.

Sintió la necesidad de sacar el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi de esa caja y llevárselo y darle de comer cada dos o tres días. Hacer que bebiera para que se mantuviera hidratado.

Extendió la mano para tocarlo. El Décimo estaba frío.

Soltó un suspiró. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de su lado, era Hibari. Pasó por última vez su mano por la mejilla de Tsuna y luego se retiró. Sabía de sobra que el carnívoro quería tener su tiempo y espacio.

Takeshi dio unos pasos, de inmediato supo que necesitaba una silla, las piernas le temblaban. La última vez que aquello le paso fue cuando su papá murió pero en aquel entonces se calmó cuando el Décimo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Miró sin mirar el ataúd, ¿quién le iba a decir ahora que todo marcharía de forma correcta?

Kyōya dejo caer un poco sus hombros cuando Yamamoto se retiró.

Miró el cuerpo de su jefe y se preguntó qué pasaría después. La razón por la que los guardianes permanecieron juntos tanto tiempo fue en parte por la existencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Él había sabido penetrar en las defensas de cada uno de ellos y hacerlos sentir como en casa.

"La razón por la que la nube es libre es porque es cielo es inmenso…", dijo Kyōya años atrás. El cielo se rompió y murió. ¿Qué hacía libre a la nube ahora?

Hibari sabía que la vida seguía. Años atrás sus padres murieron y no derramo una sola lágrima porque era consciente de que lo que menos hubieran querido era hacerlo sufrir. La misma lógica era aplicable para Tsunayoshi. Lo que menos hubiera querido el Décimo era lastimar a su familia.

"Pero es inevitable", pensó.

El pecho le dolió ligeramente. Supuso que por un tiempo se sentiría solo. No habría nadie esperándolo en la puerta de la mansión para darle la bienvenida después de sus largas ausencias. Tampoco iba a recibir llamadas a las doce de la noche con la finalidad de persuadirlo para que durmiera.

—Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi —susurró Kyōya. Emprendió la salida. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era buscar maneras de mantener unida la manada que el herbívoro quiso tanto.

Cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con Mukuro. Pero no hubo pelea. Esta vez las armas no resonaron al choque, ni siquiera se miraron. Chrome iba a su lado.

Los guardianes de la niebla impusieron su presencia. En las manos llevaban ramos de rosas rojas y caminaban a paso seguro, se detuvieron cuando llegaron al féretro.

—El blanco no te queda, Tsunayoshi… te van mejor el rojo —dijo Mukuro mientras sonreía. Chrome asintió ante las palabras del hombre mientras lloraba, su ojo visible se mostraba rojo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y por momentos sollozaba.

Rokudo le dio los ramos de rosas a Chrome y luego, una por una las fue acomodando en el lugar que descansaba el Décimo. Cuando terminó miró a la chica. Dokuro puedo sonreír por primera vez desde que se entero de la noticia.

Mukuro miró a Tsunayoshi y tuvo ganas de meterse a la misma caja que él, descansar a su lado, abrazarlo y esperar hasta que el castaño abriera los ojos y le mirara amable para luego regañarlo por los papeles que le llegaron debido al daño que había provocado en sus misiones. Pero eso no era posible. Así que se conformó con mirarlo. Vio a Chrome cruzar los brazos y apretarlos. Tal vez ella tenía el mismo deseo que él. Tal vez los dos eran más similares de lo que pensaban. A lo mejor los dos tenían esas mismas ganas de recriminarle al Décimo por irse antes que ellos, no, por irse sin ellos.

Y pensó, al igual que Reborn, que Tsunayoshi se veía radiante. No tenía esa palidez enferma de los muertos, no desprendía ese olor que incitaba a alejarse, no tenía esa falsa expresión de tranquilidad. El castaño parecía tan vivo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, sopesando qué hacer con esos sentimientos nunca antes conocidos que lo invadían. El pecho le ardía y por primera vez los ojos le dolían.

Y afuera seguía lloviendo, era una tormenta y las nubes grises cubrían totalmente el cielo.

Chrome escuchó los sollozos de alguien, dejó por unos instantes de contemplar el cuerpo de su jefe y notó que Lambo había entrado junto a Ryōhei, ambos estaban llorando, ninguno ocultaba su tristeza, su desesperación. El más joven era el que más parecía sufrir.

Lambo se despegó de Ryōhei en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y corrió hasta el ataúd. Su llanto se hizo más profundo.

—Ey, Joven Décimo… despierte, no juegue así —dijo Lambo mientras se aferraba a los bordes del lugar en donde descansaba uno de los últimos Vongola. No quiso creer que aquel que fue como su hermano mayor estaba muerto. No cuando su figura expresaba tal vitalidad.

¿Si le rezaba a dios que se lo devuelva se lo devolvería?

—Le prometo que me portaré bien —murmuró Lambo. Lágrimas y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ryōhei le puso una mano en el hombro al guardián del rayo.

—Sawada… —llamó Sasagawa. Limpió su rostro con su saco.

Y afuera llovió toda la tarde, rayos cayeron, nubes cubrieron el cielo, el sol no salió y la niebla apareció después de unas horas probablemente por tanto frío. Era una tormenta terrible.

Y adentro los guardianes aún esperaban a que su jefe despertara. Que la bala que había atravesado su corazón saliera y éste volviera a latir.

Y esperaban.

Esperaban.


End file.
